The Medic and Slenderman
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: The title says it all ) This is an idea that came from a chat with my friend ratchetsfangirl a while ago. Please R&R I don't own anything except my dreams of owning it, sadly they have yet to come true. '( It's sad...


The Medic and Slenderman

Something wasn't right. Ratchet was more than positive of it; normally Miko would be coming around to bother him. Or play her guitar at the loudest setting just to sizzle his circuits. Yet, she hasn't done anything like that. Was he insane?

No, of course not! He was the medic, the scientist. He can't go insane, not with all these accident prone 'bots trying to kill each other. They needed him.

So why was Miko suddenly so tamed? It didn't add up, he knew for a fact the Asian rock star, would try to explore the base, stick her nose into places it shouldn't go. Sadly Bulkhead didn't keep track of his charge while in the silo. It was Ratchet's job to keep the younglings in line.

"Holy scrap!" Ratchet jumped at the sudden cry and twisted around summoning his weapon in a spark-beat, ready to kick some Decepticon-aft three ways to Cybertron and back! He scanned the area; watching out for any signs of a 'con.

Nothing, just three unusually pale humans crowded around Raf's laptop. They looked like they just seen a ghost.

Deciding to allow his guard to drop, Ratchet shifted his weapon away, and then wondered towards the troublesome trio. "What are you three doing?" He questioned in his aggravated tone.

"H-hey, Ratchet" Raf stuttered out, shaking with evident fear. Ratchet couldn't help but raise an optic-ridge, was Raf scared of him? Why? And why hasn't Jack said anything. The oldest of the humans looked very pale as well, and seemed too scared to talk.

"Sup, Doc-bot!" Miko called her voice not as shaking, but the medic did pick up some rapid heartbeats. Clearly she was scared too. But why?

Ratchet shooed away his curiosity in favor for annoyance. "Don't call me 'Doc-bot'." Miko shrugged then returned her attention to the laptop screen.

It was then that Ratchet suddenly realized loud crunching sounds echoing from the speakers. Unlike the annoying munching sounds of the humans chewing. This sound represented walking in the woods. Strange why would they watch a video about that?

The trio jolted back, their eyes the size of saucers and if even possible their skin becoming stark white! "Hurry run!" Miko shouted, Raf grabbed his mouse and started pressing some keys, grinding his teeth as he did so.

Ok, what the heck was going on? Ratchet didn't know what to make of this. "What are you watching?" He wanted his answers this very instant. The humans didn't pay him any mind! They just continued to stay focused on the screen. This worried the field medic.

Deciding he had enough, Ratchet reached forward and with his pinky finger carefully closed the laptop shut. Miko and the others cried out in alarm at his action.

"Dude, what the heck?" Miko shouted glaring daggers at him. Ratchet only grunted his reply, "What are you watching?"

The trio glanced at each other before Miko spoke up again, she seemed very excited. "Raf found this really scary game called 'Slender'. Which is about this scary guy called Slenderman; who kidnaps people in this super dark forest, and eats them?" Miko took multiple deep breathes pressing her hand against her chest in hopes to settle her racing heart.

"Did she just say all that in one breath?" Ratchet defiantly knew this was something he should not get involved if Miko was this excited. Before his logical processor realized just what came out of the Asian's over exaggerated voice!

"That's preposterous!" He shouted in disbelief, "Surely if he eats people, he would have gotten arrested for cannibalism!"

"They can't catch him; Slenderman has magical powers that let him escape from the cops. Then again the police never believe them in the first place."

"Well I can understand why," Ratchet grunted out, "The witnesses were probably intoxicated, or maybe they were as you humans put it 'high'.

Miko only shrugged in response, before smirking at the medic. "It sounds like you're not scared."

Ratchet scuffed, this human was probably the most annoying one of them all. Always stick her neck in where it doesn't belong, making it difficult for everyone else to keep her out of danger. Yet, even if Miko always annoyed Ratchet to the point of insanity, he had to admit, life would be boring without the spunky human femme.

"Of course I'm not scared." Ratchet huffed out, "There is nothing scary about simple computer-animation."

"Unless it's about Slenderman" Miko added raising her index finger. Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian. Darn humans and their crazed imagination. Why couldn't they be a little more civilized?

"Well if you're not scared then maybe you should give it a try?" Miko challenged a thin brow rising, it yelled trouble to the poor medic.

Ratchet's pride was at stake. He wasn't about to allow this earthling get the best of him. No, not this time! He would triumph; and maybe she'll finally give him the respect he deserves.

"I don't see what's so scary about a man in the middle of the woods." He grunted his chest swelling with ego. "Let me have a go!"

The humans cringed at the new set of words. Yep, he was allowing his pride to get the best of him.

Rafael set up the computer so the image would show up on the larger monitor screen. Ratchet took his place raising an optic ridge at the word 'Slender' that slowly appeared, followed by a loud crunching sound.

"Ok, Ratchet," Raf called grabbing the medic's attention. "You press these keys to move, and you use the mouse to shine you're flashlight."

The red mech nodded. "So basically I'm supposed to walk around until this 'Slender' figure comes?" Raf shook his head, but before he could explain Miko shouted her version first. "You have to collect these 8 pages, once you grab the first one Slenderman is after ya!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes, this human was over exaggerating. Why Slenderman be after him for a piece of paper? It doesn't make the least bit of sense.

"He won't attack you unless you look at him." Jack added. "He'll start jumping out at random places. Sometimes far away, others very close. "

"That's why it's so scary!" Raf added shaking somewhat, he almost had a heart attack playing this game the first time.

Ratchet grunted in response, he could not believe how silly these three wore being. It was only a simple computer game! What was so scary about that? Well it doesn't matter; he'll prove to them that there was nothing scary about this game.

Ratchet was losing his processor! He tried to go around a tree, it was there! Go behind a truck, there it was! It wasn't a human just some type of demon with the taller, skinner versions of them, except he or possibly she, didn't have a face!

His spark raced ready to jump out of his chambers and run for the hills. It actually wasn't such a bad idea. Shaking his head the medic cursed to himself.

'Slag it, Ratchet, the only reason you did this was to prove the children wrong! Not make a fool of yourself!'

His optics darted to Miko, silently cursing the spunky Asian with everything he could process at the moment. Damn her, damn her to the pits and back. She was the one who convinced him! Now he was stuck! Damn her…

He had seven out of eight pages! Thank the Matrix! Soon this will all be over, no more funny chills, no more creepy music and best of all no more crazy faceless man trying to kill you!

He sadly walked it seemed to be the only pace the character move right now. The medic cursed at this. If you're being chased by an evil psychopath wouldn't you run for your life? It wasn't being a coward, it was being smart, it was common sense to try to stay away from danger. To stay online as long as possible!

His optics locked on a tiny white square, he didn't need to guess what it was he already knew.

"Hey guys, Ratchet's at the last page." Jack called, the other two humans rushed to the railing and their eyes locked on the medic.

Ratchet was about ready to destroy something. Why wouldn't this organic move any faster? He, she, it was the slowest human in existence! The page was right there! And yet he was about as slow as snail! This sucked!

He was so close he could almost feel the rough texture of the old tanned page. His character went through some shrubs towards the large tree. It took him a while to figure out that the objects that stood out where sort of like land marks in a way. His character turned and then-

The black and white form appeared right in front of him. Ratchet wanted to scream, but his was frozen in place! Staring into the blank face of the Slenderman; his spark stopping dead.

"You almost had it, Ratchet." Jack spoke up , it felt kind of sad for the poor medic. Raf nodded in agreement. "You go farther than any of else ever did on the first try."

Miko smirked and leaned over the railing lifter her feet slightly off the ground. "So, doc-bot were you scared!" She dragged it on teasingly, but was shocked to see Ratchet's plan aggravated expression. "Now why would I be scared of that?"

Miko felt her jaw drop, how was that possible? Was Ratchet really that cold sparked? She wouldn't believe it, if she hadn't seen it with her very own eyes.

Ratchet gave her his own version of a smile. "Because I'm not a silly human scared of mythical fairy tales."

"Oh, come on!" Miko shouted, "You saying you're weren't scared of it. Not even a little bit?" Ratchet shook his head, "No, because this is just a simple game. I wasn't scared in the least." In reality it was total B.S.

The next couple of days were a dream for the medic. Not only did Miko stop bothering him, but she was showing him some more respect! It was wonderful; at least during the day.

At night however, it was a complete disaster. He swore he saw the no face demon; peaking around the corner, watching him with unspeakable intentions. Ratchet woke up multiple different times in a hyperventilating state, his dreams filled with terror. Running away from a being who was always watching; forced to collect notes in hopes it'll keep him away. The lack of recharge was starting to get to him.

"Ratchet." The medic jumped in surprise at the gravel gargling tone belonging to the one and only Optimus Prime. The red and white mech regained his composure hoping his leader hadn't notice. "Yes, Optimus, what is it?"

"We have received word that Wheeljack is landing on Earth; I need you to meet him at this destination."

"What! Why me?" Optimus released his version of a sigh, which only consisted of a low rumble of his engine. "Bulkhead is on a scouting mission with Arcee."

"Ok, what about Bumblebee, or Smokescreen?"

"Bumblebee is at the moment taking Raf racing. And Smokescreen is receiving some more driving lessons from Jack. As you can see, old friend, we are short on hands. " Ratchet sighed and added "Also you're still recovering from our recent fight with the Decepticons"

Optimus nodded in agreement. "You seem more irritated this cycle, Ratchet, is something troubling you?"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, it's just I don't want to I don't want to have to deal with his smart remarks." Optimus nodded, "We all have to deal with irritating things around base."

Ratchet nodded with a sigh, before starting the ground bridged. His optics widen when he realized just were the location was. In one of the local forests of Nevada, immediately Ratchet began questioning his luck, and if Slenderman possibly had anything to do with this?

Ratchet searched the area as fast as possible, he found the Jackhammer, but he polite was nowhere in sight. This set off red lights inside the medic.

He searched the area up and down, while silently cursing the wrecker for making go through this torture. The area was getting darker and darker as the sun dipped down behind the hills, and trees. Memories of his experience came rushing back into his processor full force causing circuits to tense up in fear.

What was that? Ratchet twisted at the sound of rustling leaves. He swore he saw a dark figure lurking around. Maybe it was just the-

The world around him went black when Ratchet felt a light touch brush against his shoulder.

"Ratchet…Ratchet…" The deep whisper echoed into his abyss mind. The medic stirred the world waking up. When he remembered what happened, Ratchet shot up and activated his weapon, ready to damage that black suit!

"Ratchet, calm yourself. " Darting his optics to the source of the voice; Optimus Prime stood next to his berth side, with a concerned expression on his face. Not too far away the others bots surrounded him, including Wheeljack.

"W-what happened…?" Ratchet mumbled his body felt a lot more heaver then what he was use to. More than likely he had just come out of stasis.

"You black-out when I came up behind you." Wheeljack answered with an amusing smirk, earning a laugh from Smokescreen. "Yeah he scared the living oil out of you!"

"I wasn't that scared!" Ratchet grumbled crossing his servos feeling like a sparkling. Bulkhead stepped forward this time with an uneasy look on his face. "Actually I think you were scared."

His faceplates heating up Ratchet demanded "How do you know that?" Bulkhead pointed his index finger the medic's lower plating. Following the direction, Ratchet looked down in between his legs, and was met with the horror and embarrassment of seeing dark oil leaking out.


End file.
